The present technology relates to an image processing device and method, and to a program, and particularly relates to an image processing device and method, and a program that make it possible, when two camera modules are used as one stereo camera, to associate the two camera modules respectively as the camera module to capture an image for the right eye and the camera module to capture an image for the left eye.
In recent years, a 3D (three-dimensional stereoscopic view) television has been commercialized, as well as a photographic device (a stereo camera) that captures stereo images (images that have disparity between right and left cameras) in order to realize the stereoscopic view.
Under these circumstances, there is a demand to realize a stereo camera using a low-cost versatile camera module.
In order to realize stereo photography using a stereo camera, it is at least necessary to make an adjustment such that it can be identified which of right and left camera modules are photographing the image for the left eye and the image for the right eye respectively. An adjustment technology that is necessary for such stereo photography using a stereo camera has been disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-10-336701.